movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Film Spoof Travels/Funny Moments
Here are some funny moments in the Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Movie Spoof Travels. Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends Movie Spoof Travel in Miss Bianca and the Bernard: 1: *Petunia: Python. *Rabbit: No way. They're just like snakes. *Petunia: Really? *(A python opens his mouth as wide) *Rabbit: No, Petunia! (grabs Petunia and pulls her away from the python, who would have almost eaten her) *(Tod and Copper laugh) *Tigger: It's not funny. Now let's go to another animal. 2: *Leopard Seal: Why certainly. *Tigger: Look out! We're under attack. *Bernard: Whoa, whoa! (grabs and pulls Miss Bianca out of the way) *Buzz: Stephen, Andrew! NO!! *Woody: Stand back! (pulls the two animals away as Rabbit and Tigger jump) *(Ripper Roo laughs) *Tod: Hey! That's not funny. *Copper: You don't have to laugh at us like that. Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends Meet Piglet Pan: 1: *Piglet: Now you try. *Bianca: How about a mermaid lagoon? Underneath the magic moon? *Tony: I'll think I'm in a pirate's cave. *Fievel: How about I be an Indian in the village? *Stephen Squirrelsky: I'll think I'm in a wonderful world of acorns for me to eat. *Andrew Smith: I'll think I'm in a wonderful world of adventures. *(Sunil was in his magician clothes on with top hat and black cape): I'm thinking about being a magician in a broadway show. To show them I can pull a rabbit out of my hat. *Ed, Edd, and Eddy: We'll think we'll be three musketeers. *Piglet: Now everybody try. *All: 1, 2, 3,! We can fly! We can fly! We can fly! (try to fly, but all fall, and crash) Ouch... 2: *Piglet: Well. A codfish on a hook. *Negaduck: I'll get you and your friends for this, Piglet, if it's the last thing I do. *Stephen Squirrelsky: Did you hear a clock ticking? *Negaduck: What?! Oh no! Not Scar! *Robin Hood: Scar, Do you like codfish? *Piglet Pan: You do?! *Miss Bianca: Oh, Piglet, no! 3: *Negaduck: I'M A CODFISH!! *All: Yay! Negaduck is a codfish! Hooray for Piglet Pan! *Piglet: Alright, Negaduck. You're free to go and never come back. Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends Movie Spoof Travel in The Black Cauldron (Animal Style): 1: *Fievel: Look at me, Guys. I can do it. *Andrew: Easy with that stick. And be careful! *Fievel: Ha! (Draws his stick at Courage) *Courage: Whoa! *(The heroes laugh) *Fievel: Even you're afraid. *Courage: Hey! That's not funny. No, I'm not scared, I'm brave. *Ed: But you're still a coward. *Courage: No, I'm not. *Ed: Are too. *Courage: Am not. *Ed: Are too. *Courage: Am not. *Ed: Are too. *Courage: Am not! *Nick Wilde: Are too! *Judy Hopps: He's not. *Sandy Cheeks: Hey! Hey! Cut it out. *Double Dee: (Robotnik's voice) Stop it! *Courage: Sorry. *Ed: Sorry. 2: *Stephen Squirrelsky: Now just a moment there, Fievel. You're forgotten Cat R. Waul. *Fievel: What?! Oh right. Sorry. *(Stephen Squirrelsky uses a quarterstaff for a sword): Aha! I'm Cat R. Waul. En garde. Ha! Take that. And that. And this. *Fievel: Oh yeah?! Well, touche! *Stephen Squirrelsky: Yikes! *(He runs when Fievel chases him) *Andrew: Run, Stephen. Run! Don't let him catch you. *Penny: Slice him to pieces! *Courage: Faster, Stephen. *Courage: Give it to him. Give it to him! At a boy. Give to him, Fievel! *(Stephen and Fievel still sword fighting) *Andrew: Give it to him, Stephen. Chop him up into pieces. *Judy Hopps: Get him my brave warrior. Get him. *Nick Wilde: Fight him while you still can. *(Fievel laughs) *Stephen: Yeah, right. *(Fievel hits Stephen on the tail) *Stephen Squirrelsky: Oh! Ouch! My tail! That's isn't fair! Mommy! (Puts his finger in his mouth) *Fievel: That's what you get. *Andrew: Fievel! How could you?! *(Minka laughs): That's Cat R. Waul alright. *Andrew: Poor Stephen. *Fievel: Yahoo! Now I got you. *Stephen: Oh you got me. Oh, I'm dead. (lies on the ground, pretending to be dead) 3: *(Conker swallows a fly) *Conker: Oh! *(Madame Mousey, Belladonna, Stretch, Eddy and Ed laugh) *Edd: Aren't your proud of yourselves? 4: *Chula: Oh no. How horrible. Poor sire. He's gone. Oh? He's gone?! (laughs) He's gone. He's gone! Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends Meet Trent Hood: 1: *(DJ sniffs something and coughs) *Pooh: (gasps) *Piglet: (gasps) *Tigger: (gasps) *Rabbit: That's what fierce looks like. The chow is boling over. *DJ: You're burning the chow! *Chicken: We've got to stop it from boiling over. *Trent: Sorry, guys. Guess I was thinking about Gwen again. I can't help it. I love her, buddy. 2: *(DJ stabs Rothbart in the back) *Rothbart: Stop! Executioner, stop! Hold your axe! *DJ: Okay big shot. Tell them to untie my friends or I'll... *Rothbart: Okay, release my buddy... (grunts) I mean, release the prisoners! 3: *Sneezy: Ah... Ah... Ah... Oh! Ah! Ah... Ah... *Eddy: He's gonna blow! *Rabbit: Run! Run! We gotta run! *Eddy: Run for it! Chicken: *Take cover! *Stephen Squirrelsky: Yikes! *Andrew: Uh-oh. (hides behind a statue) *(Snowball, Max and Duke hides behind a tree) *(The Powerpuff Girls took cover) *Sneezy: AH! Ah-choo! *(Dopey pops out and lands in Andrew's arms when Andrew comes and saves him) *Andrew: Yeah. That was an awesome party. 4: *Pete: You got it all wrong, guys. I hear that the heroes are getting Gumball, Darwin, and Anais on their team for more film spoof travels. *Rothbart: ENOUGH! (SMASH) *(Rothbart breaks something) *Rothbart: We know what they're doing, and I know the plan to capture them! 5: *Andrew: Catch us if you can! *Rabbit: We've got your gold! *Eddy: And you can't have it! *Rothbart: Oh no! Oh no! My gold! Guards! Guards! To the jail! *Cards: Charge! *Rothbart: Wait! Stop! Please! *Andrew: Everybody, this way. Hurry. *Blossom: Head for the hills! *Tigger: Gang way! *Edd: Retreat! *Chicken: Yikes! *(Toothy eats a hot pepper and blows fire at some of the cards) *Cards: Hot, hot, hot! *(Tigger throws a ice grenade at some of the cards) *Cards: Brrrrr! It's cold. *Doc: Wait for me! Wait! *Blossom: Gotcha! Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends Meet Baby (a.k.a Dumbo): 1: *Baby: AH-CHOO!! *(Pooh, Piglet, and Tigger gasp) *Edd: Oh dear. *Eddy: Oh no! *Ed: What are you guys talking about? (screams when he sees Baby's ears being big) *(Elephants gasps) *Madame Au Lait: Is it possible? *Lopsiloo: Would you look at those... E-A-R-S. *Chikidee: Oh, ears! I see! (touches Baby's ears) *Stephen: Hey, don't touch them! (smacks Chikidee) *Chicken: Put a cork in it, Mitch! *Chikidee: What do I do wrong?! *Talullah: Who cares about about Baby? *Madame Au Lait: Yeah, who cares? *(They laughs and Andrew growls) *Andrew: Hey! Stop teasing Baby! And be quiet! *(MeeMee pulls the nail from the hanging door) 2: *(Baby trips and splashes into some mud) *(Andrew's bike hits a rock) *Andrew: Whoa! Someone, catch me! *(Andrew fell into the mud) *Andrew: Whoops! Oh gosh darn it! *(The crowd laughs at Baby and Andrew) *Andrew: Shut up, crowds. None this is funny. 3: *(Courage touches Baby by the butt): Touched you. *Eddy: This is too rich! (laughs) *Edd: Rich? What's rich? *Eddy: Baby is. Yeah, he looks like a million bucks. Yeah! *(Blossom touches Baby's back): Gotcha. *Ed and Eddy: (laugh) *(Baby trips) *Edd: Oh, Baby. Are you okay? (looks at Ed and Eddy still laughing) Aren't you proud of yourselves?! *Stephen Squirrelsky: Cut it out, Guys! *Andrew: Yeah. I agree with Stephen. if you all think this is funny, then Baby and MeeMee are having fun! 4: *Sonic: Look at here Brother rat and Uncle lion. *Mickey: Brother Rat? *Andrew: Uncle Lion? *Mickey: Listen! I'm not your brother and I'm not a rat! *Andrew: And I'm not your uncle and I'm not a lion! 5: *(the elephants are all scared of Mickey) *(Mickey did a silly whistle to an elephant) *Elephant 1: Oh! *(Mickey wiggles his nose at another one) *Elephant 2: Aaaaaghhh! *Mickey: Oh, Proud race. Over stuffed haybags! *Elephant 3: Aah! *(Mickey laughs went he walks away) *Elephant 4: Hmm? *(Mickey wears a Napoleon hat and turns back): Boo! *All Elephants: Aaaahh! *(The heroes laugh) *Courage: Good job, Mickey. That'll teach them. *Mickey: Still afraid of a mouse. *Andrew: Thanks. 6: *All: Whoa! (CRASH, BANG, WALLOP, BUMP, HIT, CRACK, AND SPALSH!) *(Stephen Squirrelsky climbs down the tree): Guys! Guys! Are you okay? *Pooh: I think we're okay. *Piglet: We've just survived. *Tigger: Yeah, we nearly got injured. *(Andrew's clothes got wet) *Andrew: Aw... My clothes are wet. *(Flippy's shirt shrinks) *Flippy: Ugh! I'm being chocked. *Blossom: I'll save you. *Flippy: (as Blossom helps him) Thanks. *(Sneezy sneeze when he's in the water) *Andrew: Bless you! *(Courage shakes himself to get him un-wet) *Andrew: Well done, Courage. *(Sonic and friends laugh) *Courage: Very funny. 7: *Sir Ector: Look at that! *Rabbit: How did he do that?! *Mickey: Whee! We did it! We did it! *Pooh: Well done, guys! *Piglet: You did it! *Tigger: You're all great! *Courage: Do a power dive! *Andrew: Here they come! *Rabbit: Stand by, everyone. *(Baby did a power dive) *Courage: Hooray! *Andrew: Nice shot for throwing a clown into the pool, Baby. *(A clown dodges him but falls off the ladder) *Clown: Uh-oh. Whoa! (SPLASH!) Very funny. *Ed: Now, Loop-da-loop! *Edd: Yeah, go for it! *(Baby did a loop-da-loop) *Eddy: Nice job. Well done. *Bubbles: Watch out, Sir Ector! *Blossom: Cause here comes Baby! *Sir Ector: Oof! *(Sir Ector slips on a ball) *Sir Ector: Whoops! Oh great. *(Baby sucks those peanuts up and shoots them at the elephants) *Girls: Oh my! He's shooting us, isn't it? Let's get out of here. Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends Meet Bubblesrella: 1: *(Petunia uses her tail to tickle Bubbles' nose) *Bubbles: At-at-atchoo! *(Petunia, Pooh and Cow were blown away by Bubbles' sneeze) *Rabbit: Hey! Watch it, will you?! *(Bubbles laughs) *Tigger: (gasps) She woke up! *Stephen Squirrelsky: Sorry Bubbles. *Bubbles: That's alright. I just woke up. 2: *(He uses his fake lazer at The Grand Duke) *Grand Duke of Owls: (laughs) Your fake laser does not work, Buzz. *Buzz: It's not working. I just charged it a minute ago and it... *Woody: Oh no, you idiot! You're a toy! Use you karate chop action! (grabs Buzz and pushes the button, causing Buzz's arm to attack The Grand Duke of Owls) *Buzz: Hey! How you're doing that? *Woody: By pressing your button. It works. *Buzz: Woody, Cut it out! *Woody: Back, back, Grand Duke of Owls! *Buzz: Stop! *Woody: Keep away from our friends. 3: *Wendy: You? Dancing with the Prince? (Laughs) *Penny: I'd be honor to let you... Would you mind holding my broom? *(Wendy and Penny laughs) *Stephen Squirrelsky: How rude. *Andrew Smith Andrew: That is not polite. 4: *(They pulled the sash in) *Duke: You! *(the whole gang gasp and flee) *The Grand Duke bumps into the wall) *Duke: Oof! 5: *Fagin: The Prince, Sire, swears he'll marry the girl he loves, if she wears this slipper. *King Stefan: He said that, right? (kisses the slipper and laughs) Ha-ha! We've got it! *(they both fall with a Goofy holler and crash) 6: *(Tea drops on Piglet's bottom) *Piglet: Yeow! *Rabbit: Piglet! *(Tea drops on Edmond's head) *Edmond: Yeousch! *Tigger: Edmond! *(The heroes fall with the key) Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends Movie Spoof Travel in Animal Story: 1: *Tillie: I'm Tillie. This is Francis, That's T.W., Cranston. (moves Andrew's head around to the people she saids) T.W., Francis, Craston, Francis, Cranston, T.W.. (Sighs) *Andrew: Oh, I feel dizzy. (shakes himself off) Oh. Right. 2: *Stephen Squirrelsky: Gumball. Draw! *Gumball: (draws and shoots at him) Take that! *Stephen Squirrelsky: Oh! Got me again! *Gumball: I know, right. I'm always fast. *Stephen Squirrelsky: And practice a lot too. *Gumball: Thanks. 3: *Courage: Moving buddy? You can't be serious. *Ed: I didn't know we were to have one already. *Luther: Do we have to hold hands? *(the heroes laugh) *Stephen Squirrelsky: Very funny. 4: *Stephen Squirrelsky: Finally. (Sighs) Hey. Who's got my glasses? *Shark: Hey, look, I'm Stephen. Hello everyone. *Stephen Squirrelsky: Ha. Ha. Ha. Ha. Give me those. *Shark: There you go. *(Stephen puts his glasses on) *Robin Hood: Good morning, Stephen. *Gumball: Look. I'm Robin Hood. Oo-de-lally. Oo-de-lally. *Robin Hood: Give me that hat. *Gumball: Sorry. *Robin Hood: That's alright. 5: *Puss in Boots: You're mocking me, aren't you? *Stephen Squirrelsky: No. No. Not really. Puss, look, an alien! *Puss in Boots: WHAT?!? Where? *(Stephen shocks Puss with electricity) *Puss: Yeow! *(Stephen and Robin laugh) *Puss: What? What's so funny? 6: *Puss: What's gotten into you guys? *Robin Hood: You're the one who decided to go into this claw machine. *Mouse: The claw. It moves. *(the claw drops and grabs Mickey, who was right on top of Puss) *Mickey: I have been chosen. Good luck, everyone. I go on to a better place. *Mitch: Gotcha. *(Mickey gets drop into the chute, and as Mitch plays again, the claw drops down below and grabs Stephen) *(Stephen Squirrelsky gasps): Help! *Andrew: Gotcha, Stephen. Don't worry. Come on, guys. Grab hold. *(Sandy Cheeks grabs Stephen's hand) *(the others grab Sandy's hand and grab onto a door handle to open the door) *(Judy Hopps grabs Stephen's tail) *Andrew: Quick, pull him back. Pull him back. Don't let go. *Stephen Squirrelsky: Help me! *The other heroes: (grab Stephen and try to pull him back) We've got you. Don't worry. *Mouse: They've been chosen. Must go. *Andrew: Hey! What are you doing? Stop it, mice! Let us go! Quit it! *(Andrew slips a foot) *Andrew: Whoops! *(They been pulled up) *Mitch: Wow! I've got more prizes! Haha! 7: *Mitch: Oh, A survivor. Where's you rebel base? Talk! *(Stephen Squirrelsky gets thrown into the ground): Oof! *Mitch: Talk! I can see that your will is strong. Well, we have ways of making you talk. *(Stephen gulps) *Mitch: Where are your rebel friends now, eh?! *Mom: Mitch, your poptarts are ready. *Mitch: Alright! *(Mitch leaves, and as Stephen gets up, he sniffs something burning, and turns around, but sees his tail on fire, and screams in a man's voice from The Pink Panther episode 'Come On In, The Water's Pink!') *Stephen: Hot, hot, hot! (runs around, but groans 'Oh! Ow!' in a man's voice from The Pink Panther episode 'Come On In, The Water's Pink!' then dips his tail into a bowl of milk with a splash!, just to cool his tail down) Ah... *(Andrew came with a dart on his back) *Andrew: (pulls the dart from his back and taps Stephen on the shoulder) Are you okay, Stephen? *Stephen Squirrelsky: That burnt really hurts. *Courage: The burnt on your tail must have made you dive into a bowl of milk. *(Gumball Watterson with marbles in eyes): Huh? Hey. Who turned out the lights? I can't see. I'm blind. *Andrew: (slaps Gumball in the back, causing the marbles to pop out of his eyes, which allow him to shake his head and blink again) There! *(Chicken got a pumpkin on his head) *Andrew: (pulls the pumpkin off of Chicken's head) Gotcha! *Gumball and Chicken: Thanks. *Andrew: You're welcome. *(Andrew, Chicken, and Gumball shake hands) Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends Movie Spoof Travel with Robin and the Beanstalk: 1: *(Courage growls): That's it! I can't take it any longer! (He piles some silverwares on a plate and tops it with a plate and eats it up) *Andrew: Courage... *(Stephen Squirrelsky grabs Courage and tries to hold him still): Courage, No! Cut it out! *Andrew: Knock off it! (snaps Courage out of it) *(Courage was out of control) *Andrew: Knock it off! And snap out of it! *Stephen Squirrelsky: Take it easy! *Andrew: Calm down. Calm down. (slaps Courage) *Courage: I'll be alright. (Panted) 2: *Stephen Squirrelsky: Courage! *Ed and Eddy: Stop him! *(Iago and Courage chased the cow the ax) *Andrew: Stop them! *Powerpuff Girls: They must not get the cow! *(Stephen Squirrelsky grabs the ax away from them): Give me that! *Andrew: Bad dog and bird. *(Courage bites the cow's tail) *Andrew: No, Courage. *(the cow moos as Andrew grabs Courage and pulls him away) *(Nick Wilde pounced onto Courage) *Courage: Oof! *Stephen Squirrelsky: Shame on you! *Courage: Sorry. *Iago: Sorry. 3: *Andrew: Well, guess what? We sold the cow for some magic beanstalks. *Iago: Beans? (He panics) *Andrew: Now, look, Iago. These aren't ordinary beans. They're magic ones. And do you know what happens if you plant them on a full moon at night? *Courage: We get more beans that's what! (He grabs the box of magic beans and throw it to the ground) *Andrew: No, Courage. They might go off. *(Stephen Squirrelsky tries to catch them): No! *(the beans roll through a hole in the floor) 4: *(Stephen Squirrelsky was sleeping when a leaf of the beanstalk tickles his nose and he laughs when sleeping) *(Andrew, asleep, feels beanstalk grab his arm and leg): Whoa! This is fun. *(Courage was asleep and gets lifted by a big leaf) *(The Eds scream as the beanstalk lifts them up with some roots lifting their backs up) *(The Powerpuff girls we're lifted when sleeping) *Cow and Chicken: (asleep) Whoa! (grab the beanstalk roots) 5: *Ed: Look, guys! Dragonflies! *Stephen Squirrelsky: Gee. What whoppers. *Andrew: Let's wave to them. (waves) Hello. 6: *Judy Hopps: I can't swim! I can't swim! *Andrew: (grabs Judy Hopps and swims as fast as he can) Don't worry, Judy. We're almost there. *(Stephen Squirrelsky coughs): Phew. That's was weird. *Andrew: Hey, we made it. Our destination. The castle! We've made it, guys! 7: *(Sunil took a giant knife full of peas) *Sunil: Come here, peas. (intends to eat them, only to get bumped, and land on some jelly) *Sunil: Oh. Bouncy. *(Sunil bounces on it and lands into some walnuts) *Stephen Squirrelsky: (Gasps) A giant?! *All: A giant?!! Oh no! *Herman: A giant?! (fainted) *Ludwig: Yes, a giant. (sees Herman in a cup) Oh no. (pulls Herman out) You okay, Herman? 8: *Stephen Squirrelsky: Can you turn into a fly? *Willie: A housefly?! *Sandy: That's right. *Willie: You've got to be kidding. How about a bunny with long big ears? *Stephen Squirrelsky: Well, If you don't, Then how... *Willie: Alright. A fly? Why? *Stephen Squirrelsky: Because. *Willie: Okay. A teeny weeny fly. (laughs evilly) With pink wings. *(Stephen whistles to the heroes) *Andrew: Now's our chance. Let's grab the fly swatter. *(The heroes grab the swatter but they stop) *Tigger: Huh? *Willie: You sure you wouldn't like a pink bunny? Hey. What is this?! *Stephen Squirrelsky: You lied to us. *Willie: So you did! 9: *(Stephen makes a rope line for Willie to trip over) *Willie: Ah! Oof! (falls down) 10: *(Willie opens the roof): Hey. Has anyone see anything of a cute squirrel and a kitty cat? *Ludwig: Why, no, I haven't... (sees Willie and faints) Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends Movie Spoof Travel in The Aristomice: 1: *(Triton trips off the stairs): Whoops. *McLeach: Keep climbing upward. *(McLeach slips) *McLeach: Must keep climbing. *(Triton grabs McLeach by the pants) *Triton: Don't panic, McLeach. Up I go, and whee! *McLeach: Oof! *Triton: Am I going too fast for you, McLeach? *McLeach: Careful. *Triton: Okay, I will. 2: *(Stephen did the slide dance) *Andrew: Jump! *(Jiminy was on the record player) *Andrew: Jiminy, watch it! *(Jiminy jump) *Andrew: Leap for it! *(Jiminy trips) *(the music stops playing) 3: *McLeach: It's not fair! *(McLeach bumps his head on the wall) *McLeach: Whoa! 4: *Pudge: Wait for me! Wait for me! *Eds: Wait up! *Anais Waterson: Me first! Me first! *Pooh and the Gang: Yeah! *(They get squished) *Powerpuff Girls: Great Scotts! Now we're stuck. *Gumball: Why should you be first, Sis? *Andrew: Yeah, tell us why? *Anais: Cause, I'm the prettiest. That's why. *Andrew: Oh yeah? We'll see about it. 5: *(Anais pulls Pudge's shirt) *Pudge: Let me lose! *Anais: Never! *Pudge: I said, let go off me! *Gumball: She will never fight fair. *Eddy: Pudge said, LET HIM GO! *Stephen Squirrelsky: Not this time! *Andrew: Charge! *(A candle falls) *(the candle falls onto Anais's head, causing her to stop in shock, stand firm, then fall over the floor with her tongue sticking out) *Anais: Ow! That really hurt! *Andrew: Uh-oh. 6: *(Pudge cracks his knuckles) *Andrew: Nice choice. *Anais: I'm ready maestro. *Pudge: (taps the piano keys) Okay! *Anais: Ow! Bianca, He did it again. *Pudge: Oh, sorry. 7: *(Sandy was cold and wet) *Sandy: I'm coming, Stephen. It's so cold and wet, and so am I. *(Frog crocks) *Sandy: Stephen? *(Frog crocks again) *Sandy: (flees) Stephen! *(Stephen Squirrelsky laughs): Sandy, That's just a frog. Sweetheart. *Sandy: Well, why did he have a mouth like a hippolotamus? *(Frog croaks and Andrew laughs)) *Sandy: What's so funny?! 8: *Cuddles: Judy! Judy! *Andrew: Right here, Cuddles. *Cuddles: I'm coming sister. I'm scared and very frighten. *(frog croaks) *Cuddles: Judy? *(frog croaks again) *Cuddles: Judy? *(frog croaks louder) *Cuddles: Judy! (He runs and jumps into Judy's arms) *Judy Hopps: Cuddles, at last! What's wrong? *Cuddles: Something scared me. *Andrew: What scared you? *Cuddles: Something had a mouth like a Tasmanian Tiger. *(Frog croaks) *(Cuddles gasps and cuddles into Judy) *(Andrew laughs again) 9: *(Gumball grooves to Bernard's singing) *Andrew: Nice dance, Gumball. *Anais: Cut it out. *Gumball: Oh! Sorry. 10: *Bernard: Here comes a magic carpet now. *Judy Hopps: That's a magic carpet? *(as the truck arrives, Bernard jumps in front and scares Jasper, who stops the truck) *Tigger: Look out! *Eddy: Take cover! *Andrew: Duck! *Courage: We're under attack! 11: *Conker: Look. Look at this. *Rabbit: Oh my! It's a sign. *Edd: What does it say? *Giggles: Prime country roast squirrel. *Andrew: What?! Oh my! *Tigger: Yuck! *Ed: Well, what does the rest of it say, Conker? *Rabbit: A La Provencale. *Eddy: Oh! Now we see. *Nick Wilde: Stuffed with Chestnuts. *Rabbit: What?! Chestnuts? *Blossom: And Basted in White Wine? *Conker: Correct. (hiccups) *Stephen Squirrelsky: Basted? He's been marinated in it. *Andrew: That is correct. Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends Movie Spoof Travel in The Little Mer-Lioness: 1: *Gumball: This is great. I really like this. Excitement, Adventure, Danger, Murking around every cor... *Tigger: (gasps) Skeleton! (flees) *Edd: Sleketon! *(Gumball screams and crashes into a bream) *Andrew: Now what? 2: *(Judy grabs Cuddles and pulls him away) *(The sharks gets his head stuck) *(the heroes laugh and leave the shark) *Gumball: You big bully! (Raspberry him) *(the shark bites his teeth at Gumball) 3: *(Rafiki sees Andrew): Well, I have missed one. *Andrew: Yikes! *(Rafiki throws Andrew into the sauce and flicks flour on him) *Andrew: Oh my! (coughs and splutters) *(Rafiki stuffs Andrew up) *Andrew: Julian, help! *(Rafiki tosses Andrew to the pot of boiled water) *Andrew: Yeow! *(Andrew grabs the ledge of the pot) *Andrew: Oh... *(A hot bubble hits Andrew) *Andrew: Ouch! 4: *(Rafiki sees some claws) *(Andrew claws Rafiki) *Rafiki: Ouch! 5: *(Rafiki burns his hand on the stove) *Rafiki: Ouch! *(Andrew trips Rafiki) *Rafiki: Ah! Oof! Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends Meet Brisbyhontas: 1: *Cub: Miss... Miss... *Mrs. Brisby: That's right. Say it, Cub. *Cub: Miss... *Mrs. Brisby: Go on. *Stephen Squirrelsky: Say Mrs. Brisby. *Andrew: Yes, say Mrs. Brisby. *Cub: Miss... *Andrew: Yes. Yes. *Cub: Mrs. Frisby... *Andrew: Closer than that. Try again. *Stephen Squirrelsky: Bris-by. *Andrew: Yes, say Brisby, Cub, please. *Giggles: Come on, Say her name. Say her name. *Andrew: Yes, say it with the letter B... *Cub: Mrs. Brisby! (His voice blew the heroes away) *Andrew: That's the stuff, Cub. Well done! 2: *(Mrs. Brisby jumps off the cliff) *Andrew: Not that way, Mrs. Brisby. We're supposed to take the steps. *(Splash) *Andrew: What a showoff. *(Cub jumps off the cliff) *Andrew: No, Cub. Not that way. The other way. *Cub: Whee! *(SPLASH) *(Andrew groans) *Andrew: What a showoff! *Stephen Squirrelsky: Oh yeah? Let's see how you like it. (pushes Andrew off the cliff) *Andrew: Whoa! (grabs the Eds) Save me, Eds! (his hands slip) Help me! (SPLASH) *Stephen Squirrelsky: Beat that. *Ed: Oh yeah? *Edd: Let's see how you like it. *Eddy: Take this! *(push Stephen off the cliff) *(Stephen goofy hollers) *(SPLASH as the Eds laugh) *(Judy picks up Eddy and throws him off the cliff) *Edd: Judy, no! (runs forward, but bumps into Nick, Eddy, and Judy, and they all fall down) *(Judy and Edd screams) *Nick and Eddy: Whoa! *(Splash) *(the happy tree friends character laugh, including the littlest pet shop characters) *(Sniffles slips) *Sniffles: Whoa! (grabs the other characters and pulls them along with him as they all fall down into the sea) *(Splash) *Cow: That is so funny! *Chicken: It is indeed. *Anais: Gumball, What's that? *Gumball: What's what? *(Anais pushes Gumball off the cliff) *Gumball: Anais, no! (grabs her too and they all plummet down as Gumball's hands slips) Ooooooooooooaaaaaaaaaahh! *Anais: Bye bye. *(SPLASH) *Cow: Don't worry Gumball, Cow is coming! (jumps off the cliff) *Chicken: Yeah, Gumball. Cow will save you. (grabs Courage, uses him as a log, and charges at Anais, only to bump into her, and they all plummet down) *(Courage screams) *Anais and Chicken: Whoa! *(Splash) *(the dwarfs laugh and jump in) *(Doc, Happy, Dopey, Sneezy, Sleepy and Bashful whistles at Grumpy) *Doc: Get him. *(They grab Grumpy) *Grumpy: Hey, let me loose, you fools! *Happy: Hold still! *Doc: Get him over to the top of the waterfall. We'll jump in. *Grumpy: Don't do it! Don't do it! *Sneezy: Too bad. We'll all do it together. *(Dopey charged to jump off the cliff but bumps into Doc instead) *Doc and Dopey: Whoooooooooooooa! *(The dwarfs throw Grumpy off the cliff) *Grumpy: Aaaaaghhh! *(Splash) *Other Dwarfs: (Jump in) Whee! *(Splash) *(the Powerpuff Girls laugh and dive in too) *(Minka pushes Vinnie) *Vinnie: Whoa! *(Splash) *Vinnie: (laughs) That was funny. *(Sunil jumps in) *Sunil: Don't worry, Vinnie. I'm coming. *(Splash) *(the littlest pet shop characters laugh) *Russell: Gee. No way I'm going in. *Sugar: Me neither. *Pepper: Oh yeah? (pushes them off the cliff) *Sugar and Russell: Whoa! *(The rest jump in) *(SPLASH) *But I.R. lands on a rock) *I.R. Baboon: Ouch. I'm okay. *(Grumpy gurgles, and as Dopey gurgles, then breathes, Edmond jumps off the ledge. Gypsy follows, and as Edmond grabs her for a life preserver, SPLASH! Andrew coughs) *Andrew: (spits the water out) That was really good fun. *Stephen Squirrelsky: Told you. *Ed: Yeah. Let's do that again. *Eddy: Not right away. *Edd: Maybe some other time. 3: *(the heroes laugh) *Gumball: Aren't we going a little old for these games? *Andrew: Yeah. (we all laugh together) *(Stephen squirts water at Andrew) *Andrew: Hey! (splashes the water back at Stephen) *(They laugh) *Gumball: (splashes) Have some water, Anais! *(Anais splashes water at Gumball's eyes) *(the Eds splash water at Anais, who gasps) *(Nick was floating) *(Judy arrives and pops out of the water) *Nick: Huh? *Judy: Surprise, Nick! *Nick: Uh oh. *Judy: Here, have some water. (splashes water as Nick, who does the same) *(Sunil floats like an otter) *Cow: Ah, there's nothing like floating on the water. *Chicken: That's right. *(Weasel pops out of the water and pushes Chicken deep into the water) *(I.R. Baboon pops out of the water and pushes Cow deep into the water too) *(They laugh) *Cuddles: We're all having a splendid time. *(Something in the water swims at Cuddles and pulls him in) *Cuddles: Whoa! *(Giggles giggles) *Cuddles: (pops out and laughs and pushes Giggles into the water) *(Edmond climbs onto the boat) *Courage: (laughs) This is fun. 4: *(fishes appear) *(Andrew shrieks) *Andrew: A fish! *(Ed laughs) *Courage: Ed! (slaps Ed) 5: *Pooh: Oh hello. You're a strange looking fellow. Here you go. Here's a biscuit. *Cub: Bear. *Andrew: No, Cub. Don't do it. He'll hurt us. *Cub: Bear. *Andrew: Cub, no! (grabs Cub and holds him back) 6: *(Piglet trips and almost shots Ratigan) *Piglet: Whoops! Sorry. *Ratigan: Them, You idiot! *Piglet: Okay. Sorry. (tries to shoot the mice) *(Patch hides) Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends Meet Kermiladdin: 1: *(Stephen Squirrelsky pulls Big Billy's pants down and laughs) *Big Billy: Oops. (pulls his pants back up) 2: *(Anais was wearing a pretty long necklace and a ring on her finger): I look pretty.. *Voice: Stop thief! *(Phil grabs Anais by the necklace): Vandal! *Anais: Oh my! *Gumball: Anais! (He grabs her) *Voice: Outrage! *Rapunzel: Vandall! *(The necklace breaks) *Voice: Scoundrel! 3: *Snowball: (Digger's voice) Where'd everybody go? *(we run over him and squash him by accident) *Snowball: (Digger's voice) Oof! 4: *(Andrew grabs a melon) *Tantor: Hey, get your paws off it! *(Andrew sticks his tongue at him) *Tantor: Get away from me, you cowardly frightened thief! *(Stephen grabs a melon) *Tantor: Hey, you! Stop! *(Andrew laughs) *Andrew: Well, we must go. See you later. 5: *(They see an old man) *Gumball: (jumps back) Oh, a scary old man! *Anais: (holds Gumball back) Take it easy. *Andrew: Who are you? 6: *Eddy: (as Ed goes to touch the treasure) Ed! Stop right there! *Ed: What?! What's wrong? *Eddy: What did he tell you?! Don't touch any of these forbidden treasures. (slaps Ed's hand) *Ed: Ow! Oh! Sorry. You strike my hand, Eddy. (rubs his hand and kisses it) *(Anais almost touched the treasure) *Gumball: Anais, no! (slaps Anais on the hand) No, no. Mustn't touch. *Anais: Ouch! Ooh! Oh my gosh. You strike the young hand. (rubs her hand and kisses it) *Gumball: That's correct. Now stop fooling around and let's go already. 7: *(Fozzie looks at a recipe book) *Andrew: Alright! Kermit is going to be a prince! *Fozzie: Let's see. Chicken Ala King? *Gumball: (Mario's voice) No. *Fozzie: Alaskan King Crab? *Andrew: (Dr. Robotnik's voice) No! *(A crab clawed Andrew's tail) *Andrew: (Tom's voice from Is There A Doctor In The Mouse?) Yeow! *(Andrew growls) *Andrew: (pulls the crab off his tail by opening the claw up) And stay off! (throws the crab away and bandages his tail) *(Ed and Eddy laugh) *Edd: Aren't your proud of yourselves?! *Fozzie: Caesar Salad? *Nick: (Luke Skywalker's voice (from Star Wars Episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back - Original Unaltered Version)) No. *(some leaves and lettuce rain on Nick's head) *Nick: (eats them) Yummy! *(Judy giggles) *Nick: Mmm... They taste good! 8: *(Manny looks at his reflection and screams in Daffy Duck's voice) *(Manny freaks out) *(Manny climbs up a tree) *Kermit: Conker, you look good. *Stephen Squirrelsky: Very good. *Eds: Cool! 9: *(Tigger stumbles) *McLeach: Just where did you say you were from? *Kermit: I said I come from a far. *Pumbaa: Look out, Tigger. *Stephen Squirrelsky: Duck! *Andrew Catsmith: Take cover! *(The heroes duck) *(Pumbaa flies over us) *(Tigger runs) *Tigger: Hey, watch it. Watch it with the dumb rug. Aah! Whew! *(Tigger bumps into something) *Tigger: Oof! *(Pumbaa was having fun) *Pumbaa: Out of the way. I'm coming in to land. *(The Powerpuff Girls hit Anais' crown) *Anais: Hey! (grabs the crown and fits it back on) *Blossom: Sorry. *Anais: That's alright. *(The Powerpuff Girls knocks over Andrew) *Andrew: Ah! Oof! Watch it, will you?! *Buttercup: Excuse us. *Andrew: That's alright. *(They fly around Judy Hopps and end up spinning her round in circles as she ends up twirling around and gets dizzy) *Judy: Oh! (covers her mouth, but takes a bag out, then throws up in it) *Nick: Judy, are you okay? *Judy: Yeah, I think so. *Nick: Oaky Doaky. *Judy: Thanks. *(They knock over the Eds like bowling pins) *Eds: Ah! Ouch! Ow! *Eddy: Watch it! *Edd: Be careful. *(They land) *Ed: Phew! That was close. *(The Powerpuff Girls got dizzy and came to a halt) *McLeach: Spectacular, your Highness. 10: *Stephen Squirrelsky: Well, Queen Anais, you've had this coming for a long time, and now, you are gonna get it. (moves his black knight and hits Anais' white pawn) Ha! *Queen Anais: Ha! (makes her queen and hits Stephen's black pawn) *(Stephen Squirrelsky sighs): Wise young queen. *Anais: Told you so. *Stephen Squirrelsky: I can't believe it. I'm losing to a queen. *Anais: Absolutely! 11: *(Piggy pulls McLeach in for a kiss) *Stephen Squirrelsky: Ewww! *Andrew Catsmith: That is disgusting! *Eddy: Pee-eew! *Nick: Ew. Gross. Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends Movie Spoof Travel in Mrs. Brisby in Wonderland: 1: *Andrew: Look out, Stephen. Cause here I come. *(Anais and Gumball pulled hard) *Andrew: (bumps Stephen out of the way) *(Pop) *Andrew: See? Piece of cake. *Stephen Squirrelsky: Thanks. *Andrew: You're welcome. *Stephen Squirrelsky: You can come in. *Andrew: Sure. Let's go, guys. *Judy Hopps: Guys, We really shouldn't be doing this. 2: *Gumball: Something's behind that curtain. *Andrew Catsmith: Yeah, what's behind it? *(Andrew opens them and sees a door a turns the knob and Rabbit screams) *Andrew: Yikes! *(Andrew sighs) 3: *(Anais tasted it): Mmm... It taste like carrot cake. *(Anais shrinks) *(Andrew tasted it) *Andrew: Tastes like KFC. *(Andrew shrinks) *Stephen Squirrelsky: Wulnuts. *(Stephen shrinks) *Gumball: Peanut Butter. (He shrinks) *Ed: Lemonade. *(Ed shrinks) *Courage: Dog food. (shrinks) *Nick: Mulberries. *(Nick shrinks) *(Judy Hopps tasted it) *Judy Hopps: Chocolate. (shrinks) *Sandy: Strawberry. (shrinks) *Maid Marian: Pie. (shrinks) *Doc: Bacon. (Shrinks) *Happy: Ice cream. (shrinks) *Bashful: Plum Pudding. (shrinks) *Sneezy: Soup. (shrinks) *Grumpy: Gouda Cheese. (shrinks) *Sleepy: Pies! *(Sleepy shrinks) *Edd: Coke. *(Edd shrinks) *(Dopey tasted it) *(Dopey shrinks) *Woody: Steak. (Shrinks) *Buzz Lightyear: Chips. (shrinks) *Robin Hood: Egg roll. *(Robin Hood shrinks) *(Cow tasted it) *Cow: Milk. (shrinks) *Chicken: Punch. *(Chicken shrinks) *Weasel: Tropical Fruits. (shrinks) *Baboon (tastes it) *I.R. Baboon: Orange juice. *(I.R. Baboon shrinks) *Mrs. Brisby: Goodness! *Andrew: We've shrunk. *(Rabbit laughs) 4: *(Mrs. Brisby grows) *Mrs. Brisby: wow, wow, wow, wow, wow! *(Mrs. Brisby's foot hits Anais' Crown) *Anais: Ow! Watch it, will you?! *(Crown tumbles through the air) *Anais: Got it! *Anais: Phew. *Anais: There. (puts it back on) *(Gumball gets crushed) *Gumball: (muffled) Help! Help! Get it off me! *Anais: I'm coming! *(Anais lifts Mrs. Brisby's foot off Gumball and pulls him out) *(Gumball panted) *Gumball: Thanks, Anais. *Courage: What kind of cookies were those?! *Andrew: Yeah, what kind were they? *Stephen Squirrelsky: Where's Rabbit? *Rabbit: whtwhsthswwdthdwd! *(Mrs. Brisby moves her foot from Rabbit) *Mrs. Brisby: What did you say? *Rabbit: I said a little of that went the long way. (Laughs) 5: *Mrs. Brisby: Oh. Thank you. Don't mind if I do. *Stephen Squirrelsky: Mrs. Brisby, Wait. Those are... *Mrs. Brisby: Hmhm. Hmhm. Hmhmhmhmhmhm. Hmhmhmhmhmhm-oeh! Oh no no, not again! *Stephen Squirrelsky: Eat me cookies. Oh dang. *Andrew: Too late. *(Edd gets crushed) *Edd: (muffled) Help! Get her off me! *Flik: Oh! Mary Ann! 6: *(Anais gasps): My crown! I lost my crown! *(Anais looks around) *(Everyone were crushed) *All: Help! Help! Get her off ome! *Sneezy: I can't feel my legs. *Doc: (muffled) I beg your pardon, Mrs. Brisby. *Bashful: They're my legs. *Sneezy: Oh, sorry. *(Grumpy muffled): Get off! *Happy: (muffled) Hello? Anybody? *Stephen Squirrelsky: I'm stuck. *Andrew: So am I. (struggles to get up) *Anais: I can't find my crown! *(Anais searches everywhere) 7: *(Two girls whispers) *Mrs. Brisby: If we were our right size, we could pick every one of you if we wanted to! And I’d guess that’d teach you! *(Water hits them) *All: Whoa! *Eddy: Jeez. *Edd: Brrrr! Cold. *Gumball: Are you okay, Anais? *Anais: Yeah, I think so, Gumball. 8: *(His glass of milk breaks) *(His glass of milk breaks into pieces) *(Anais laughs) *(The Eds laugh too) *Sniffles: Ahem. 9: *Anais: Let's see. One side will make use grow... Which one is? Hmm? Never mind. (She eats one side of the mushroom) Being a queen, I hate being 3 inches high. *(Anais grows suddenly) *(Anais screams in a woman's voice from The Pink Panther and grabs Gumball) *Gumball: Oh no. Anais, you've grown. *(Flaky was seen) *Flaky: Ah! A serpent! Aaaaahhh! Help! Serpent! Serpent! *Anais: No! I'm not! *Flaky: Off with you! Shoo! Shoo! Go away! Serpent! Serpent! *Anais: I'm not a serpent! *Flaky: So? Indeed? Then just what are you? *Anais: I'm little queen. *Flaky: Little? Ha, little? Whahahaha! *Anais: I'm serious! *Flaky: And, I suppose you don’t eat eggs, either? *Anais: I do. Only fried, Scrambled and soft boiled. *Flaky: I knew! *Anais: But... But... *Flaky: I knew it! Serpent! Serpent! *(Anais growls): You never listen! *Flaky: A very idea! Spend all my time lying eggs, for serpents like her! Aaaaaaahhh! Oh, Oh, oh, oh! *Anais: Hmm... The other side will make me smaller. *Flaky: What other side make you smaller? *(Anais eats the other side of the mushroom) Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends Meet Jasmilina: 1: *(A harp string snap) *(a harp string breaks off) *Tigger: Huh? *(Tigger looks around) *Taran: That's him. *Tigger: A harp string? *(Fflewddur chuckles) *Fflewddur: That's my harp strings. 2: *(Then clocks were ticking then bothers Jiminy) *(Jiminy is annoyed by that) *(More clocks ticked) *(Jiminy is now mad by this) *(An owl clock's eye went back and forth when ticking) *(Jiminy's eyes do the same) *(Two clocks went inward and outward when ticking) *(Jiminy's eyes are doing the same) *(One clock ticks fast and one ticks slow) *(Jiminy's eyes do the same) *(Then sand in a hour glass were banging) *(Jiminy gets mad) *(Jiminy grabs his hat) *(Jiminy tries to stop hearing them) *(Andrew meows when he snores) *(Jiminy is still cross) *(Rajah snores) *Jiminy: Hmm? *(Jiminy is losing his temper) *Jiminy: (growls) Grrr.... *(Still hear snoring) *Jiminy: QUIET! *(Andrew and Rajah stop snoring and the clocks stop ticking) *Jiminy: Hmph! After all, enough's enough. 3: *Andrew: He's supposed to be helping us. *(Andrew trips into the mud) *Andrew: Whoops! *(Andrew sputters) *Andrew: Yuck! I hate mud. Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends Movie Spoof Travel in Treasure Planet (Stephen Druschke's Animal Style): 1: *(Dinah looks at him) Tramp: Hello. What do we have here? *(Tramp tries to ignore her) *Tramp: What's the matter? Cat got your--? *(Dinah's tongue shoots out like a frog) *(Tramp yells) 2: *Nick: Okay. What do you call a three humped camel? *Jake: I don't know. *Nick: Pregnant. (Laughs) *(the others laugh too) *(Jake laughs) *Judy: Very funny. 3: *(Tramp sees an eyeball and gasps) *Anais: (in a woman's voice from the Pink Panther) EEEEEEK!!! *(Anais jumps onto Gumball, who gasps) *Gumball: Sis. *Anais: There's an eyeball that me and Tramp saw. 4: *(Bernard just looks at the spoon) *(The spoon moves) *(then all of a sudden like magic) *Edd: It moved. *(and as if by magic, it transforms into Flik) *Jake: Flik. Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends Movie Spoof Travel in The Mouse King: 1: *Conker: Anybody here? *(Fievel pounced Conker) *(Fievel has pounced poor Conker) *(We laugh) *(we laugh at poor Conker) 2: *(Mrs Brisby finishes cleaning Fievel) *(Stephen laughs) *(Andrew laughs) *Fievel: Okay. Okay. I'm clean. *Ed: Yes indeed you are. (laughs) *Eddy: Ed. *Ed: Oh. Sorry. 3: *(they pile upward) *(The pile timbers) *(the pile falls down) *(A rhino sats on Conker) *(Conker is stuck underneath him) *(Conker mumbles) *Conker: I beg your pardon, but, will you kindly... get off?!! 4: *Fievel: Oh yeah?... *(Fievel pounced Olivia) *(Fievel and Olivia fight) *(Olivia pins Fievel down): Pin you. *Fievel: Hey, lemme up. *(Stephen pounced Sandy) *(Stephen and Sandy fight) 5: *(Taran's cheeks puffs up) *(Taran covers his mouth) *(Taran walks out of the screen) *(Taran vomits out of sight) *(Eilonwy laughs) *(after throwing up, Taran comes back) 6: *Kermit: You mean a lot of royal dead guys are watching us? *Andrew: Yes. That is correct. *(Kermit laughs) *(we also laugh along too) *Ed: Goodness. *(we keep laughing hard) *Kermit: Oh who told a son like that?! What fool made that up? 7: *Fflewddur: Are you sure this is the right place, Chicken? *Chicken: Yes, I'm sure. *Fflewddur: Well... If-if you ask me... *(Fflewddur starts sputtering and yelling) *(Fflewddur falls off a ledge) *(we gasp in horror when we watch Fflewddur fall) *Judy: Fflewddur! Chicken! *Nick: Are you alright?! *(Chicken mumbling) *Chicken: Hey, look out, you big, clumsy oaf! Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends Meet Kermit the Frog (a.k.a. Frosty the Snowman): 1: *(we laugh at the things falling out of Him's hat) *HIM: Whoops. *(we still laugh at Him) 2: *Him: And so, I put the magic eggs into my hat. Abracadabra to join the fraze. And tada, the eggs have turned into... *(The eggs splatted on Him's face) *(the audiences laugh at him) *(We laugh too) *(Him thinks it's funny) 3: *Chi Fu: That silly snowman. Once they come to life, they know nothing. *(Chi Fu was shocked) *Chi Fu: Come to life? *(He faints) Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends Movie Spoof Travel in Bernard Claus is Coming to Town: 1: *Kanga: However, we should call him Fievel. Fievel Kringle. *(We cheer) *(we laugh with joy) 2: *(Oliver bumps into us) *All: Oof! 3: *Stephen Squirrelsky: Why's that, Miss? *Miss Bianca: Because if Jenner sees us, we'll get into serious trouble. *Ed: Serious trouble from toys? (Laughs) You're joking. 4: *Baloo: But will it last? I really am a mean and despicable creature at heart, you know. It's so difficult, you know, to really change. *Sandy: Difficult? *(we laugh together) 5: *(Jenner sits on a toy soldier) *Jenner: Ow! Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends Movie Spoof Travel in The Year Without A Santa Claus (Stephen Druschke's Pet Style): 1: *Pooh: Yeah. Bark for the lady, Rover. *(Cat attacks) *(Tigger gasps) *(Pooh and Piglet gasp): Oh no! *(Hathi Jr. runs) 2: *Buster: Don't just stand there, you fools. They're part of the Santa Claus gang and goody goodies, ho-ho, and they must be on their way to start everybody dreaming about a white Christmas again. Don't let them get through, since they're precious morons. *(Thomas laughs) *Buster: Shut up! Shut up! 3: *Buster: Dang it! They got away! But I'll show you! *(Thomas hits Buster) *Buster: Ow! *(Thomas laughs) *Buster: Why, you! *Thomas: Don't do that! *(Buster hits Thomas) 4: *(We went to see the Mayor) *(Scat Cat is laughing) *Anais: Why are you laughing? *Scat Cat: Now, because if I got this, you guys are heroes, and that dog down at the pound is an elephant. And you want to take him back to the North Pole. 5: *Anais: We'll have to try. Thanks, Kitty. *Thomas O' Malley: Alright, but don't mention it. And don't be such a stranger, step by your buddy sometime, and we'll have a blizzard. (laughs) Come to think of it, Thomas O' Malley. You're not made of snow, you're made of water. Right? Right. Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends Movie Spoof Travel in How The Genie Stole Christmas: 1: *(Meeko's tail is stuck in the clothes) *(We laugh) *Genie: Meeko! *(Meeko shrugs) *Genie: What?! What's so funny, guys? *(We gasps) *(Genie looks crossly at us) 2: *Genie: Oh, look! It's Meeko the Red Nosed Raccoon. *(Bear roars) *Genie: Get that bear out of here. *(We laugh) *Tigger: Oh, what a joke! 3: *(Andrew groans) *Andrew: What a lot of hard work it is. *Slappy: But evil. *Ed: Not to mention stealing stuff. (laughs) *Edd: Ed! 4: *(Nick gets stuck in the chimney) *Nick: I'm stuck! *Judy: Hang on. *(Judy jumps down and pushes Nick) *(They crash) *All: Ouch! Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends Meet Fievel The Red Nosed Mouse: 1: *(They laughs) *(Fievel's nose glows red) *Tony: For crying out loud! *Fievel: Tony, what's the matter? *Tony: Get away, Get away from me! *Basil: What's this nonsense here, bucks? After all--Aah! *(Mice gasps and laugh) *(Pooh and the gang gasp) 2: *(Later mice laugh) *(Fievel and Stephen come in) *Mouse: You! I thought you were gone for good. Hey, look who's back: the two heroes! 3: *(Sweetums whimpers because his teeth are gone) *Ed: (laughs) Looks like you'll be eating soup from now on. What are you going to do now, gumble us all to death? (laughs) *Eddy: That's too rich. *Edd: Rich? What's rich?! *Eddy: Sweetums. *Gumball: Yeah. He's worth a million bucks. Yeah. 4: *Fagin: Didn't I ever tell you about bumbles? Bumbles bounce! *(We laugh) *(and think it's funny) 5: *(Stephen and Sandy grab and kiss each other) *(Anais giggles) *(Gumball laughs) 6: *(Aladdin fells to the snow) *Aladdin: Whoa! *(Aladdin smiles) *(and laughs) Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends Movie Spoof Travel in The Pagemaster (Nikkdisneylover8390's Style): 1: *Stephen Squirrelsky: You know what? You're just a coward. *(Mowgli grabs the rope and pulls up the bucket of nails) *Pacha: Mowgli. *Mowgli: Huh? *(The bucket drops on Pacha) *(who falls over and crashes) *Gumball: Yikes! *Anais: Oh my goodness! *(Ed and Eddy laugh) *Edd: Aren't you proud of yourselves?! 2: *(We're see a painting of The Great Animal) *Anais: Oh my. Scary painting that is. *(Anais gasps): The Great Animal! *(faints) 3: *(We see a painting of Dr. Facilier and the Grizzly Bear) *(Anais gasps): Oh no. *Courage: BEAR! *(faints) 4: *Triton: Now, remember this. To find your way out, always look at the Magical Books. *Cow: How do you stop this thing?! *Chicken: Slam on the brakes! *(We see a phone booth ahead) *Andrew: (in Thomas's voice) Sharp claws and whiskers! How can we stop?!? *Stephen Squirrelsky: We're gonna crash! *Courage: Stop the cart! *(Crash) *(some papers fly out of nowhere) 5: *(Tigger appears) *Tigger: Consider yourself pounced. *Fievel: A tiger! *Anais: Look out! He's gonna pounce us! *Tigger: Where's the son of a sea biscuit knocked me from me crow's nest? Where's he be? Where's he be So here be the lubber who knocked me on me poop deck, and with no apologies too! *(Tigger pounce at us) &(as we fall over) 6: *Stephen Squirrelsky: Well, That's why your a coward. (bops Fievel on the head) *Fievel: Ow! What did you do that for?! *Stephen Squirrelsky: You gotta face your fears. That's the answer. *Andrew: Yeah. And Stephen, how dare you bop Fievel on the head. *Stephen Squirrelsky: Andrew, He's just a coward. You fool. *Andrew: Don't call me that. (smacks Stephen) *(Stephen chokes him) *Andrew: Okay, okay. I was just joking. *Anais: BREAK IT UP!! *(Andrew and Stephen stop) *Stephen and Andrew: Sorry. *Anais: That's alright. We all make mistakes sometimes. 7: *(we hold on tight) *(Someone mumbling) *Andrew: Hang on! Someone must be talking! *(Stephen gasps) *Anais: Oh my! Who can it be?! *(Kanga was mumbling) *(and not answering properly) *(Fievel lets go) *Kanga: What are you doing? Grabbing me like that? And messing me up like that? *Courage: Sorry. 8: *Tigger: Why, you lousy no good female! I'll rip out your pages and use them for-- *(Tigger falls) *Anais: Do something! *(Kanga thinks): Aha. *(gets an idea to save Tigger) *(But) *(Tigger falls down) *(and lands with a SPLAT on the ground) *Anais: Whoops. 9: *Gaston: But enough of that. Any one care for a drink? *Stephen Squirrelsky: No thanks. *Andrew Catsmith: No way! *Anais: I will. *Gumball: Me too. *(Anais gets a cup of potion and sniffs) *Anais: Oh, uh... I wonder what it tastes like. *(Then Pooh) *(gasps and laughs) *Anais: Stay away. This is my first drink. *Pooh: (chuckles) May I have the olive? *(Then Pooh) *(accidentally hits Anais so hard that her cup of potion falls loose and hits the ground with a splash) *(and then, when Anais's cup of potion breaks apart, something awful happens) *Pooh: Uh-oh. *Anais: Now, look what you did, Pooh! *Pooh: Oh, I'm sorry. *(The potion made a big hole) *Gumball: Whoa! That's not good. 10: *Tigger: From now on, it'll be smooth sailin'! *(Tigger gets splashed) *Tigger: Now what are you laughing at?! *(Pooh laughs) *(as he and Tigger fall over) 11: *Tigger: You've gone overboard, Missy! *(Anais laughs) *(and so do Ed and Eddy) *Edd: AREN'T YOU PROUD OF YOURSELVES?! *(they stop laughing) 12: *(the others are hiding from the Great Animal) *(He shoots flames) *(and misses us again) *(But has set Andrew's tail on fire) *Andrew: Yeousch! *Chicken: That's it! (Walks out) Look here you... *(only to be burned) *Chicken: AHHH!!! *(runs around) *Cow: Oh, Chicken. *(blows out the fire on Andrew's tail and blows out Chicken to stop the fire from burning) *(Chicken coughs) *Andrew: Ah... Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends Movie Spoof Travel in Frog-A-Doodle: 1: *Sneezy: I'm Sneezy. *(He's about to sneeze) *(the dwarfs cover his nose) *(Sneezy sighs) *(but sneezes) *(We laughs) 2: *(Bambi sneaks up on her) *(and tries to scare her) *(Mrs. Brisby screams in a woman's voice in The Pink Panther and Stephen laughs) *Edd: Relax, Mrs. Brisby. That's only Bambi, who is a fawn. *Bambi: Don't call me that. *Eddy: This is too rich. (laughs) *Edd: Rich? What's rich? *Eddy: Bambi's rich. Yeah. He looks like a million bucks. Oh yes! 3: *Stephen Squirrelsky: (Girl's voice) I'm Marina Beauty the flapper. *Miss Piggy: Oh! Who are you?! *Stephen Squirrelsky: (Girl's Voice) That's Rudolph. *(Bambi sneezes) 4: *(Stephen puts back on his flapper hat) *(and disguises Bambi as Rudolph once again) 5: *Anais: Oh no, You don't! (She grabs the fork and puts it on the cable cord) *(shocking Shock, Lock, and Barrel) *Barrel: AAAAAAHHHH!!!!! *(the trio villains are electrocuted) 6: *(As Lock, Shock and Barrel) *(get attacked) *(And landed into a fishbowl) *(with a splash) 7: *(Stephen pulls out his light blue lightsaber and cuts off the ladder) *(with his ignited light blue blade that sends the ladder plunging down) *(Even the guards fall) *(and land on the ground) *Guard: Ouch. *Guard: Oof. 8: *(Music plays) *Oogie Boogie: Go and invite all your friends down to dinner. *(A flashlight hits them) *(causing them to flee) 9: *(Light hits Oogie) *(who groans in pain) *Kermit: Why don't you pick on someone your own side? *Oogie: Well, it's not over! I'll be back! When I do, I will fix you and remove your voice! So long, guys! 10: *(Bird tweets) *Hopper: Well, what's this? Another of your little bird tricks?! *Lock: Yep. *Hopper: Are there a bunch of little girls in this one too??! Hello girls!! *(Bird roars) *(Hopper screams and flees in fright) *(Bird pounced him) *(and blocked him) *(Caught him) *(and took him to the nest) *(Chicks peep) *Hopper: Help! Help! *Hopper: Oh no! *(ends up being fed) *(We cover our eyes) *(and wait for the demise) *(Hopper's gone) *(when he got eaten) Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends Meet Russell and the Giant Peach: 1: *Eddy: Being slaves indeed, Roustabouts to be exact. No food, No water, No anything. *(keeps turning the wheel) *(He grabs the bucket but fells in the well) *(almost) *Eddy: Darn it! *(climbs out, taking the bucket with him) *(Eddy coughs and sputters) *Eddy: Gosh darn it. *(Chain was snatched on his foot) *Eddy: Oh, what now? Now what?! Hey, leave off! Leave off! *(Shakes the chain off of him) *Eddy: Oh, you fiendish chain, you! *(Kicks it) *Eddy: Everything complicated. Lots of work to do. This is ridiculous. 2: *Tyler: Ow! Ow! Oh! *(blows on his foot) *(Ian chuckles) *Tyler: What? What's so funny? 3: *(Fflewdurr walks onward) *Medusa: Come on. Hurry up. *(more people are coming) *Stephen Squirrelsky: (groans) Never let us have fun. *Andrew Catsmith: Yeah. It just is untrue. This is so not fair. *Tyler: Yeah. So what we gonna do? *Ian: I don't know. Hey. Now don't start that again. 4: *(We picked up the garbage) *(to take outside) *Stephen Squirrelsky: Eww. *Andrew Catsmith: This is gross. *Ian: What we gonna do? *Tyler: I don't know. Hey. Now don't start that again. 5: *(Song begins) *(as he tries to sing and concentrate) *Nutty: Bright lights, Big city, That's where we got to go. *(Yo-yo hits him in the mouth) *Nutty: Ow! That's hurt me! *(Ed and Eddy laugh) *Edd: Aren't your proud of yourselves?! *(Nutty clears throat) *Nutty: Let me start over. *(He starts over) *Nutty: Bright lights, Big city... *(Yo-yo hits him again) *Nutty: Ow! That hurt again! Not again. *(Buttercup giggles) *Bubbles: That's not funny, Buttercup. *Buttercup: Oh. 6: *(Lights turn on) *(like magic) *Woody: Oh finally. (Sighs) Hey, Who's got my hat? *Ed: Why, I'm Woody. Howdy, howdy, howdy. (laughs) Pretty cool, huh? *Woody: Ha ha, Ha ha. Give me that. *Ed: Oh, okay, sorry, Woody. 7: *Daggett: That's a relief. *Rabbit: We probably might drown likely. *Tigger: Well that's really... What?! *Piglet: What?!! *Ryan: So, What we gonna do? *Ian: I don't know. Hey. Now don't start that again. 8: *Stephen and Andrew: Recipe. *Giggles: I hardly need to mention that it's practically free. *(We laugh) 9: *(We had a food fight) *(by throwing food at each other) *(They hit Nutty) *(so much) *(We laugh) *(and chuckle) 10: *Sandy: No cozy place in the park. *Gumball: No city where dreams come true. *Tyler: So what we gonna do? *Ian: I don't know. What do you want to do? Hey! Now don't start that again! 11: *Alvin: Well, It's gonna be a long time when we're gonna miss Russell. *Ian: Yeah. We've met him in this film. Because he's the best. *Tyler: Yeah. So what we gonna do? *Ryan: I don't know. Hey. Now don't start that again. Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends Movie Spoof Travel in The Young Mouse of Notre Dame: 1: *(Pooh sputters) 2: 3: 4: 5: Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends Meet Hello Kitty and the Seven Dwarfs: 1: 2: 3: 4: 5: Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends Movie Spoof Travel in The Hedgehog's New Groove: Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends Movie-spoof Travel in The Forest Book: Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends Do The Many Adventures of AiAi The Monkey: Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends Movie Spoof Travel in Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 3: Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends Movie Spoof Travel in Nikki's Adventures of Sing Along Songs Episode 5: Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends Meet Simba: Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends Join The Great Hedgehog Detective: Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends Movie-spoof Travel in The Sword in the Stone: Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends with Vanellope von Schweetz (a.k.a. Pippi Longstocking): Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends Meet The Train and the Boat: Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends Movie Spoof Travel In Toon Age Category:Funny Moments Category:Scenes